


The World's One Absolute

by valleyofthesun



Series: Valley's God AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, In an AU where Tommy jumps in front of Tubbo when Techno shoots him, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Takes place after the festival, also, god AU, stuff will be explained in the AN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyofthesun/pseuds/valleyofthesun
Summary: Which led them to here, this moment in the dark. This moment with Wilbur, who was still slipping, and the others sleeping in Pogtopia. To Tommy and Techno sitting in front of a small fire, the God placing sticks into the roaring flames.
Series: Valley's God AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The World's One Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this an AU so here is some info!  
> Tommy & Wilbur are humans. Phil, Tubbo, and Techno are Gods. Tubbo is the new God of Life, Techno is the God of War and Death, Phil is the God of the Sky. Dream is a spirit of War and Fear. He is related (not by blood) to Techno. Gods can die, but only at the hands of another God. Tubbo is a young God seeing as he replaced the old God of Life.

Tommy was young when he met Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. So young when Phil, with a pair of extra appendages he had never seen before, welcomed him into his home. Too young when Wilbur looked at him with war torn eyes and swore to himself to always protect him. Oh so young when Techno writ him off as nothing but another kid Phil brought into his home, another person that he would watch grow and fade away, another 60-80 years that passed by like minutes to a God as old as he. Another Carlos, Emma, Jake and Dan. Another Wilbur.

At first, he was too young and naive to notice that Techno and Phil never aged. As he grew up, scratched knees and clumsy hands, Techno and Phil never changed. Techno never gained the laughter lines and small scars that he and Wilbur did. Phil never gained the gray hairs and tired eyes that Tommy’s friends parents did, his hair stayed the wheat blond it was since the day he welcomed Tommy into his home.

At first, he didn’t understand. He didn’t grasp the differences that made his father and oldest brother unlike himself and Wilbur. Some part of him could subconsciously tell, though. He could tell that Techno didn’t understand the pain of growing up the same way Wilbur did, how sometimes Tommy woke up with aching knees and exhausted eyes despite a good night's sleep.

In the end, it didn’t surprise Tommy that he and Wilbur set off from the two of them. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Techno and Phil. Phil would always be his father, and Techno his older brother and role model, but he always felt closest to Wilbur. The only other human in the house.

Wilbur set off first, to a land run by other humans and friends of his. Tommy wished he could follow, but he was too young to join on that kind of adventure. He remembered watching Wilbur walk into a portal after his older brother had given him a tight hug and a noogie. Left him alone in a house with two beings stuck in time, with eyes that saw too much and swords who cut through more flesh then hairs on Tommy’s head.

They met again a couple years later, when Tommy was 15 and he was finally allowed to split off from his brother and father. Sure, they were in the same world but Tommy had nothing but a fragile, on and off alliance with his oldest brother’s Empire. He didn’t run into Wilbur as much as he wished he could, but that was okay. It was easy to grow and create relationships with other humans.

(Minus the boy with flowers in his hair, who moved across the lands with a grace and relation to the Earth that part of Tommy envied. A boy who never aged, who would sometimes look at Tommy with sadness in his eyes that Tommy could never begin to comprehend. But Tubbo was different. He was also too young, too young for the things yet to come.)

This world didn’t last as long as he wished it did, and soon enough he and Tubbo were heading off into the unknown again. Eventually they found themselves in another world, governed by a man in a mask who was so similar to Techno in ways that Tommy dreaded. At first things were fine, and Tommy was happy. Sure, he had spats and a mini-war with Dream, but he had Tubbo with him and things were good. Then, Wilbur joined. Then, things got worse.

It would be wrong of him to blame Wilbur for the things to come, he was but a catalyst for the fire that would scorch this land.

The first war was hard enough. Dream was ruthless and powerful, a being born with war in his bones and fear in his veins. Not quite a mortal, but also not a God. Though, he always looked like a God when he fought. When he shot Tommy with deadly accuracy that made Tommy start to understand why Wilbur looked so haunted at night. War wasn’t meant for kids.

Tommy was lucky that Dream didn’t permanently kill him.

In the end, it was the war that drew Techno in. The promise of bloodshed and victory that brought his oldest brother to Dream’s world, not Tommy or Wilbur. Not their fear or heartbreak when Schlatt took away all that they had worked for. Not their exhausted and wounded bodies hiding in a dark and damp cave. Not Tommy’s prayers to a higher being ~~which seemed so foolish, when he knew so many Gods personally~~ for help. For a chance to finally rest. It was the first crack in Wilbur’s sanity that drew Techno in.

It was that instinctual craving for power that caused Techno to raise the crossbow at Tubbo.

(Tubbo had explained to him one night, sitting in the dark van in the middle of L’manburg, how Gods worked. How they stopped aging based on when their mortal lives would have ended. Why Tubbo would always look 16 but Phil would look 35. How someone became a God. How a God could die. How only a God could kill another God, and nothing else.)

Which led them to here, this moment in the dark. This moment with Wilbur, who was still slipping, and the others sleeping in Pogtopia. To Tommy and Techno sitting in front of a small fire, the God placing sticks into the roaring flames. “I don’t understand why you did it.” Tommy repeated for what felt like the millionth time that night.

“I thought we left it all in the Pit.” Techno’s words came out as a bored hum. The fire crackled as another stick was thrown in.

Rage flared, “Fuck the Pit!” Tommy seethed, “I don’t buy the fucking peer pressure excuse. You’re Technoblade!”

“You saw how many men Schlatt had there, they would have killed me.”

“Respawn is on.” Not that it mattered. Both he and Techno knew that if he really wanted to, not even 100 men could take down Techno.

“Exactly,” Techno finally looked up, bored red eyes meeting fiery blue ones, “Respawn is on. Tubbo would have been fine-“

“You know as well as I do that that’s a fucking lie.” The words were laced with venom. Tommy shifted, the burn wounds covering his body itching and hurting. Not even Respawn was strong enough to completely heal the damage Techno’s weapon had caused. Tommy was lucky that he had gotten in the way before Techno could shoot Tubbo. There would have… There would have been no way the young God would have survived. “You know as well as I do what Tubbo is. You would have killed him. Permanently.”

Techno sighed. “No I would not have.”

“Yes you-“

Techno cut him off with an annoyed glare, “No. I wouldn’t have. Tommy, I’m old. I’ve been around longer than most of this stone has.” As if to prove his point, he smacked the side of the ravine. “I would have not killed Tubbo. He’s young, he doesn’t know everything yet. Yes, only a God,” This was the first time Techno had admitted to being a God to Tommy. They both knew it, but it was still striking to hear the words come out of his mouth, “can kill another God. But what Tubbo didn’t tell you, probably because he doesn’t know it yet, is that it takes the absolute desire to kill another God to do so. I didn’t want to permanently kill Tubbo, so I wouldn’t have. He would have Respawned just like you did, just like he would have if a mortal struck him down. Or Dream.”

“How do you know for sure?”

At this, Techno’s eyes grew tired. “I am too old. I have seen it all. War, death, murder. Some things never change.” The words came out as a whisper, a secret shared between them and the stone walls. “I’ve seen Kings rise and fall, Empires grow and burn. I’ve met soldiers and peasants, evil and good, and let me tell you the one absolute.” Techno’s gaze grew stone cold, and Tommy couldn’t look away. “Death is inevitable. Nobody, not even Gods, can escape its grasp. Well, only one can.” Techno looked down, his fist clenched. “Life can, and will, die. It’s inescapable. The only thing that death cannot take away is Death itself.”

“What… What does that mean?”

Techno laughed, hollow and echoing, “Death cannot capture itself Tommy. Death cannot die.” It took a second for Tommy to fully grasp what Techno was saying, and even when he did Techno continued on. “I **_cannot_** die. The whole ‘Technoblade never dies’ mantra isn’t as fake as it sounds.” His gaze was haunted, lost in a million thoughts Tommy could never comprehend. “I’m cursed to live forever. Until existence itself ends, and who knows, even after that. I have ended hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of lives. I have started wars and guided those who perished to their internal resting place. I know exactly what it takes to kill anyone; Gods, spirits, mortals. For I am Death itself. No one and nothing can escape me. Unless I let it.”

The air was cold.

“So you wouldn’t have killed Tubbo.”

“No,” Techno finally looked away, leaning back onto his hands and looking towards the top of the ravine. “Killing a God is a big deal Tommy. Not even I can get away with it. I would be banished for my crimes.”

“But not killed.”

“No. Never.”

“What…” Tommy gulps, nervous. “What happens if someone tries.”

Techno laughed again, but this one was amused. Tired. It ended in a sigh, “Many have tried. The last Life God, the first one and Tubbo’s predecessor, stabbed me through the heart when my back was turned. I bleed, I suffered, and I ‘died’. And for one second, one blissful second, I thought I was finally free but I came back. Woke up and chopped Life’s head off. And I’ll always come back…” Techno’s voice trailed off and they sat in silence.

Chilled to his core, Tommy finally broke it. “If you had the choice, would you come back?”

**_“Never.”_ **


End file.
